


Tommy uses the washer

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, DomBarry Allen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, SubTommy Merlyn, flashclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Barry gets his dick sucked, and Tommy gets a bit degraded but they love it.





	Tommy uses the washer

Barry Allen walked into their luxury apartment. He hung up his coat, slipped off his shoes, and placed his work bag in the closet. He made his way out to the kitchen, and helped himself to the leftover birthday cake. He stood at the sink to eat it before he put his plate and silverware in the sink.

 

“Tommy?” Barry called, feeling the sugar rush through his veins.

 

“In the laundry room.”

 

“Our laundry room?”  Barry asked, exiting the kitchen to go to the small laundry room just to the left of the kitchen.

 

“Yes, ours,” Tommy said, a bit testily.

 

“Whose clothes are you washing?”

 

“You know the gay shelter that I volunteer at?”  Barry nodded. “They are getting an influx of donations right now. I’ve ordered them new machines, but they won’t come for a few days, so I said I’d take some clothes home with me to wash.”

 

Barry covered his mouth with a hand. “Did- Did they know you’ve never use a washing machine before in your life?”

 

“I, uh,”  Tommy Merlyn said, leaning forward to look at the back of the washing machine. “May have failed to tell them that.”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Barry said, as his eyes roamed over his husband’s body.

 

“I fed you clothes, laundry soap, and I pressed the buttons. Why aren’t you working?” Tommy asked.

 

“Do you possibly need a hand?” Barry asked, his eyes settling on his husband’s ass. Barry could practically see the marks from ropes still on his skin.

 

“No. I got this,” Tommy continued to stare at the machine. He re-read the buttons, and ran his fingers over them trying to find the correct answer.

 

“You’re doing great honey.”

 

Tommy pressed one more button and the machine started. “I did it. I’m a genius!” Tommy stood up, and grinned proudly. Barry pressed himself close to his husband, and kissed Tommy.

 

“Bed?”

 

Tommy groaned softly, feeling Barry’s hard on pressing into his thigh. “No, I gotta watch it.”

 

“Pardon?” Barry asked, running his hands over Tommy’s sides and back.  

 

“You can’t walk away. It’ll stop working”

 

“Who told you that?” Barry asked, before he started nipping at Tommy’s throat.

 

“Laurel,” Tommy moaned in Barry’s ear.

 

“Fine. We’ll do this your way,” Barry said, stepping away from his husband. “You stay here, and watch the washer.”

 

After a few minutes, Barry returned with an armful of blankets and take out. Tommy stood up, but kept his eyes on the washer. Abusing the Speed Force, Barry set up a pillow fort for the two of them to relax in.

 

Barry divided the food up, and the two men settled in to eat while keeping their eyes on the washer. Tommy collected all the trash and waded it up placing it to the side.

 

“Sir,” Tommy muttered, brushing his hair back from his eyes. “May I warm, please?”

 

Barry glanced over at his husband, studying him. “Warm, how, sweetheart?” Tommy leaned his head against Barry’s shoulder. “You have to tell me what you want so I can help you.”

 

Tommy said, in a very small voice, “May I hold your dick in my mouth, please, Sir?”

 

“Oh, of course you may.”

 

“Will you watch the washer? You know it-”

 

Barry smiled kindly, running his thumb along Tommy’s cheek. “Yes, I’ll watch it. Warm only. Don’t suck.” Tommy whined, and eagerly helped himself to Barry’s cock. “Behave yourself, my pet.” Barry sighed as Tommy’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Tommy laid down on his stomach, holding Barry’s cock in his mouth breathing through his nose. Barry ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, allowing himself to close his eyes.

 

The loud buzzing going off is what woke Tommy up. He quickly pulled himself off his husband’s soft dick, and wiped his mouth. He stood up, got a little dizzy, and paused a second to let it pass.

 

“I dozed, my love.”

 

Tommy smiled at his husband. “It’s ok, Sir. It still worked.”

 

“Laurel was screwing with you.  Washers work without being watched.”

 

Tommy stared hard at Barry, processing when he was saying. “Understood, Sir.”  Barry watched as Tommy switched the laundry.

 

“I’m ready for bed,” Barry stated, as he stood up. He shimmed his jeans off, and pulled his t-shirt off too.

 

“Your dick is still out, Sir.”  Barry grabbed it at the base and wiggled it at Tommy. Tommy giggled, but bit his lip a second later.  Barry tucked himself away. “How many days since you came?”

 

Barry leaned against the dryer as Tommy went back to the washer to load more clothing in. “two or three days,” Barry smiled, knowing full well it had been a week.

 

“May I please suck your dick, Sir?” Barry shook his head meaning ‘no.’  “Please, Sir? I want to taste you.”

 

“I’m all sweaty from superheroing.”

 

“Is it wrong that I want to do it more so now?” Tommy asked, turning the washer on. Tommy snuggled into Barry’s arms. Automatically, Barry wrapped his arms around Tommy, snaking a hand up his husband’s shirt. “Sir, please. I just want it.”

 

Barry smiled widely, running his fingers over Tommy’s skin. He was considering it, heavily. He loved shoving his cock down his husband’s perfect throat, and watching him struggle to accommodate.  


“Pet, I don’t-”  Barry started, as he felt himself being directed to the wall across the room. Barry’s back bumped against the wall, and Tommy fell to his knees.  Tommy made eye contact with his husband before he mouthed at the outline of the hard dick through the boxer briefs. Barry groaned, grabbing a fistfull of Tommy’s hair and tugging.  “Stop being such a cockwhore,” Barry growled. “Look at you, pathetic slut. You’re drooling.”

 

“Your dick is so delicious, Sir,” Tommy pointed out. “Your erection looks painful. I-” Tommy tried to wrap his mouth around his husband’s head. “I’m just trying to help you, Sir” Tommy looked up at his husband with big puppy dog eyes, bit breathless. He touched Barry everywhere he could; thighs, calves, abdomen, lower back.

 

“Do it quickly, you useless cocksleeve.” Barry commanded, biting his lip. Tommy grinned widely, and greedily ripped Barry’s underwear trying to get at his prize.  “Such a disrespectful slut. Ripping your Sir’s underwear.”

 

“I’ll buy you new ones!” Tommy said, hastily before he swallowed Barry down. Tommy worked Barry’s dick expertly, opening his mouth widely, bobbing up and down. Tommy focused his attention on the leaking head. He sucked hard at the head, with a glance up to meet Barry’s eyes.

 

“You’re such a fucking slut. Only good for this…” Barry grunted out, as he took over control from Tommy. “Just open your mouth like the cock sleeve you are- fuck!” Barry cried out, bucking his hips into Tommy’s open mouth.

 

Over and Over.

 

Barry would pause at the back of Tommy’s throat, watching his husband’s reactions, knowing that Tommy would come in his pants if he kept this up. Barry pulled out a bit, to give Tommy a chance to breathe.

 

“Suck my dick, slut,” Barry commanded, as Tommy sucked hard at the head. Barry threw his head back, as he shot an extra large load down Tommy’s throat. Tommy clutched at his husbands thighs, struggling to swallow what was given to him.  “That’s right, pet. Swallow it all down. You’re so good for me!” Barry cooed at his husband, watching him swallow his come down. Barry stroked Tommy’s head, allowing Tommy to rest a moment. “What does my pet need?”

 

“Cuddles, Sir,” Tommy smiled up at Barry, wiping his lips.

 

“You don’t want to get off?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

Barry smiled widely at the man at his knees. “Come on, then pet. Maybe you can even sleep on the big bed with me.” Tommy smiled widely at his husband.

 

“Yes, Sir. Shall I crawl?”

 

“Oh, so you’re not done playing?” Barry asked, tipping Tommy’s chin back to him.

 

“Will you beat my ass, Sir?”

 

“You told me you were done, my pet.”

 

“I lied, Sir.”

 

Barry laughed. “Then, I guess you need to go downstairs and wait for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love FlashClub and I intend to write more.


End file.
